


Притворимся, что ты не целовал меня (а мне не хотелось ответить)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда пьяный Стайлз заваливается к нему домой — Тим сразу же достает из кармана телефон и уже находит нужный номер в списке исходящих вызовов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притворимся, что ты не целовал меня (а мне не хотелось ответить)

**Author's Note:**

> ДАВАЙТЕ СДЕЛАЕМ ЭТО СНОВА! СПАСИБО ЗА БЕТИНГ ВОЛШЕБНОЙ БИЛЛИ!

Когда пьяный Стайлз заваливается к нему домой — Тим сразу же достает из кармана телефон и уже находит нужный номер в списке исходящих вызовов, только вот Стайлз практически бьет его по руке в попытке ухватиться за запястье, а потом жалобно просит:

— Не... Не надо, не звони ему. Хотя бы сегодня, завтра мне еще придется расплачиваться на прошлую неделю.

Помощник шерифа Пэрриш слушает сына своего начальника, слушает и качает головой, давая понять, что так не пойдет.

— И что делать с тобой?

— Ты у нас взрослый, ты и решай, — вздыхает Стайлз, а потом резко морщится, прикладывает ладони ко рту и распахивает глаза.

Отлично, пусть его еще стошнит мне на ноги, — раздраженно думает Пэрриш и показывает на коридор позади себя.

— Последняя дверь налево.

Вот в чем преимущество одноэтажных домов, здесь пьяному человеку не нужно преодолевать лестницы в поисках желанного туалета.

Пока Стайлз пытается выблевать внутренности в туалете, Тим решает написать шерифу.

"Он у меня, просил не звонить. Доставить его к вам домой?"

Он еще успевает заметить, что выбрал слово "доставить", как будто Стайлз не живой человек, а заказная покупка.

Стилински-старший отвечает быстро, точно дежурил у телефона в ожидании новостей. Ответ Тима радует и расстраивает одновременно. Так всегда происходит, когда дело касается Стайлза.

"Если ты можешь приютить его на одну ночь, я буду благодарен."

Тим заливает воды в чайник, гладит Хэнкока по голове, пока тот мечется под ногами от неожиданного визита. Стайлз все не выходит из ванной.

— Ты жив?

— Живее всех живых, — бодро отвечает он из-за двери, потом врубает воду. Даже сквозь звук льющейся воды, Тим слышит шум.

— Когда закончишь, в шкафчике под раковиной найдешь все, что тебе нужно.

Новую зубную щетку, жидкость для полоскания рта.

Если повезет, то что-нибудь еще. Пэрриш давно не заглядывал в тот шкафчик. Не было визитеров — не было причины.

Стайлз же, как пьяный ураган, завалился, а теперь, если повезло, то не разнес ванную комнату, а только слегка помял ее.

На кухне они садятся вдвоем только через полчаса. Стайлз к тому моменту выглядит бледнее молока, Тим старается не разглядывать родинки, особенно черные на чужом лице. Разглядывать человека, вполне возможно получившего алкогольное отравление,— это не самая лучшая идея. 

Но они сидят друг напротив друга, Хэнкок бегает вокруг высокого стула Стайлза, старательно обнюхивая носки гостя. 

Сам Стайлз смотрит в чашку с чаем, как в черную дыру, полную новых открытий.

— Ты как?

— Если интересуешься, тошнит ли меня, то, нет, не тошнит. Хочется только проблеваться от собственной глупости, но это лишнее. Завтра будет веселее, — он делает глоток, морщится.

— Тебе нужно выпить до дна.

— Да, понимаю, жаль, что нельзя сделать это залпом.

Пэрриш подливает ему в кружку холодной воды.

— Завтрак у тебя просить не буду.

— Боюсь, что есть его все равно придется.

— Ты у меня теперь нянька.

— Да, потому что это ты появился здесь, а не я пришел к тебе.

Стайлз перестает пялиться на кружку и начинает разглядывать Тима. На нем домашние штаны и футболка, ничего интересного. Не считая того, что Стайлз никогда не видел Тима без формы. В обычной одежде.

— Странно так, — в этот момент Хэнкок начинает скулить.

Тим моргает, перестает смотреть на темные круги под глазами Стайлза и встает, открывает дверь, ведущую из кухни на маленький задний двор. Пес благодарно гавкает, Стайлз позади невольно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

— Что, похмелье уже нагоняет? — злорадно интересуется Тим и приносит из соседней комнаты упаковку обезболивающего. Кладет перед Стайлзом одну таблетку, а вторую оставляет на столе возле чайника. — На утро.

— Как заботливо с твоей стороны.

Стайлз допивает чай, в это время Пэрриш моет посуду.

Когда Стайлз, стараясь не задеть руки Тима, ставит чашку возле раковины — раздается громкой стук. Чашка, к большому удивлению Тима, не разбивается. А Стайлз не выглядит виноватым, только пожимает плечами и плетется в ванную.

Они встречаются в комнате Тима:

— Что еще? — он хочет быстрее лечь спать, потому что завтра его выходной и избавиться от Стилински в своей квартире было бы отличным вариантом. Чем раньше, тем лучше.

Стайлз подходит как-то слишком близко.

— Не дашь мне хотя бы футболку?

Тим заторможенно кивает, глубоко вдыхает мятный запах зубной пасты, и где-то между положительным ответом и шагом в сторону комода, где-то там, Стайлз тянется к Тиму и целует его.

Губы покалывает, воздух сразу становится горячее, когда Стайлз тихо стонет в губы Тима, скребет пальцами того по запястью.

Хреновее всего факт: Тим хочет поцеловать Стайлза в ответ. Снять с него всю чертову одежду. И далее по списку.

Хреновее предыдущего факта мог быть только этот: Стайлз был сыном его начальника; Стайлз был школьником; Стайлз был едва ли не самым проблемным ребенком в городе; Стайлз, как оказалось, тоже хотел Тима.

Односторонний поцелуй обрывается раньше, чем его инициатор понимает, что что-то пошло не так.

— Какого черта? — Тиму смертельно сильно хочется притянуть Стайлза обратно к себе.

— Какого черта что? — он касается кончиками пальцев своего рта, и Тим едва ли не стонет сам, ему хочется взвыть, как это иногда делает Хэнкок. 

Он как никогда раньше понимает своего пса.

— Все это?! — хмурит брови, губы перестает покалывать. Тим знает, если Стайлз поцелует его еще раз — ощущение вернется с утроенной силой.

— Ну, я услышал хор ангелов в голове, и вокруг тебя все сразу осветилось, — улыбается.

Этот засранец улыбается. Тим вздыхает тяжело, старается не рассмеяться вместе с ним.

— Ты пришел за футболкой, — он достает первую попавшуюся из верхнего ящика.

И швыряет ее в лицо Стайлзу. Улыбка сразу куда-то пропадает. Но такого выражения лица у Стайлза Пэрриш еще ни разу не видел.

Что-то новенькое, ничего хорошего.

— Сладких снов, — тянет слова Стайлз и выходит из комнаты, на ходу снимая с себя свою майку.

Он точно знает, что Тим смотрит ему вслед. Тим проводит ладонью по лицу, как это когда-то делает шериф. Многое в жизни Стилински-старшего становится понятнее с каждой секундой.

О Господи, он решил меня поймать, — первая мысль.

Первая и единственная, Тим ложится спать, но старательно прислушивается — в гостиной Стайлз шагает из угла в угол, потом ложится на скрипучий диван.

Даже не дал ему никакого постельного белья, — сонная мысль.

Завалился сюда пьяный, заставил отца понервничать, — мстительная следующая успокаивает Тима окончательно.

В районе четырех часов Тим просыпается и заходит к Стайлзу — тот развалился на диване. Согнутая в локте рука прикрывает лицо, ноги в разные стороны.

На задницу Стайлза Тим даже не смотрит.

Ложится обратно, думает о завтраке и о том, что этой ночью Стайлз мог спать так рядом, в этой кровати, а не на скрипучем диване.

Мысль растворяется в желании поспать еще.

Утром Стайлза будит Хэнкок — вылизывает лицо, старательно касаясь языком всех родинок, но собаке так и не удается отлепить их от кожи.

— Уйди, сволочь ушастая, — скрипит больным голосом Стайлз. Прокашливается, открывает глаза.

Тим умудряется не улыбаться, поедая свои оладьи.

— Я у тебя вместо телевизора? — без намека на смущение спрашивает Стайлз.

— О, ну развлекаешь ты точно лучше любого кабельного, — Тим отправляет в рот еще кусочек оладьи. Стайлз облизывает губы, потом отворачивается от него, накрывается одеялом.

Тим завтракает и наблюдает за шуточной борьбой своего пса и их гостя.

Он уже знает кто победит.


End file.
